leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-74.73.27.88-20121229051324/@comment-70.251.123.8-20130104194738
all matchup experiences are from S2 1200-1700elo. i was 19-14 with her in S2 so im not a complete stranger to how she plays. only the nasus was theory craft which was probably stupid on my part since you are right he isnt played very much. you are correct that Fiora has the ability to choose when she engages but i cant give her full mobility advantage because her disengage is highly creep dependent assuming you didnt spend your second Q to do damage. when i make these kind of character arguements i try my best not to take into account player skill. im looking more at the character's kit and generally how they are played/built. Darius and Olafs build path(armor/health) is a direct counter to hers. this is made worse by the fact that they both are still able to dish out a high amount of damage. while armor was nerfed overall you seem to be underestimating it way too much. there is also a rising popularity in the flask, pots, ward start as well which is perfect for these two. Darius - Fiora will outdamage him on the first run through before he buys but after that the advantage starts to go towards Darius. Fioras passive will help against his passive but it wont stop it, Darius passive will also outscale Fioras with lvls. No one maxes Q on Fiora when going against Bruisers like you said. Darius will max his Q first so as the lvls go by you will be eating Q's when you go in to CS. there will be a 9-14second difference between your Q and his. during this time its either take free poke or miss CS either way Fiora loses. Garen - I understand Fioras W will counter Garens Q. i know i said i hate to bring in personal skill when it comes to these matchups but ideally Garen doesnt use the Q as an attack. The Q should be used to bait out the W and as a speed boost to get in range and start spinning. Fioras W activation only lasts 1.5s while the damage portion from Garens Q will last 4.5s. The damage from Fioras AA and Garens spin will equal out(im looking at the rough math) but with Garens W he wins those 3 seconds. Garens passive is superior to Fioras outside of engagements so unless you max Q on Fiora, Garens passive will always be up before another engagement. lastly even if you have good mana managment skills it should be pointed that that Garen is a resourceless champ while Fiora is mana dependent. while Fioras cost doesnt scale with lvl, each engagement will run you 160mana. at lvl 3 thats over half your mana pool. Lee Sin - we agree enough so ill move on. Olaf - unless you are fighting at 100% hp, Olaf will win out in sustained trades. His W will grant lifesteal and his passive will allow him to keep up with Fioras AA not to meantion the pop shots from his E. throw in Olafs Q and Fiora is forced to commit or eat up free damage running away slowed. yes the hp advantage is only 204 but look at whats happening each time. the true damage is 340 which at lvl 9 is equal to 28% of Fioras base hp. if you take builds into consideration, most Fioras dont build much hp early on so that 28% is permanent. Riven - I mained Riven in S2 and i will tell you this matchup is completely in her control. you are correct Rivens combo revolves around her AA inbetween skills however her full combo pre6 comprises of 5 enhanced AAs. Blocking 1 in no way "blocks a lot of damage". Rivens skill set also counters Fioras E. the trick with Riven is to save your W and third Q for when Fiora actives her E. Rivens W stuns for .5s, her third Q knocks you up. those two skills will negate half the duration of Fioras E, possibly longer with some positioning.